User talk:Robertnvabeach
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to HBO Asia! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 22:33, February 28, 2012 I ask that you please stop trying to correct the sentences on the pages I have edited, namely the KCTV page. Your grammar is often incorrect (you don't capitalize a letter after a comma). Let Tmanokc take care of any additional edits that are necessary. Thank you Matthew Gauer 04:29, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Matt DID YOU DELETE MY CHANGES YOUR ENEMY, Jaredwe 19:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) About Me... Don't touch my profile! Don't add stuff that I didn't create! IlMaestro001 19:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) BBC Five That logo isn't missing, BBC5 doesn't exist. I've marked the page for deletion. Digifiend 00:58, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Please do not add fake logos to pages, if you do so again you will be banned for 3 weeksWell... why are you reading this... There is nothing to read... I SWEAR THERE IS NOTHING TO READ! (Logopedia and DOAWK wiki admin) 21:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) File format PNGs are superior to JPG, so I reverted your edit to ITV Breakfast. :SVGs are superior to all other image formats, so I reverted your edit AGAIN. JPGs are a no-no. WWE SmackDown Please don't use watermarked images. I had to revert your edit. Louisiana Public Broadcasting Please explain why you have yet again added the following images to the Louisiana Public Broadcasting article, when the images are wrong in both font and alignment etc.? -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 19:21, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :That article has been fully protected for two weeks due to edit warring. Walmart It seems your edits are in bad faith, please provide a source for your edit on the Walmart article, thanks. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 21:26, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Asda and Fox Kids SouthernDesign reverted some poor recreations on ASDA/Slogans, and you decided to put them back, forcing him to revert it again. Also, you re-added an extremely bad recreation of the 1996 Fox Kids logo, which I'm sure I removed months ago. You are hereby blocked for one month. NET My NET house logo in color I uploaded was from the 1966-1970. Please stop adding false info to my vector image. Mcfaddenskyler (talk) 19:28, August 19, 2014 (UTC) October 2014 Recent logos Next time, please try just undoing the vandalism instead of blanking out the top section on Logopedia:Recent logos/October 2014. You removed the edit button which I just had to restore. Big Idea Brasil logo is real There actually is a Big Idea Brasil logo but I couldn't find any pictures so I had to make a mockup of it. TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 16:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can find out that the Big Idea Brasil logo is actually a mockup, as it is inappropriate for mock logos being uploaded per the Logopedia Policy. I know I am not the victim of the fake Big Idea Brasil logo. In Big Idea's international operations, they use the main Big Idea logo, no matter what country it can be used. Big Idea Entertainment can not have its logo with its country name under there. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 02:55, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for fixing the problem that didn't go to the right spot the first time. Questions & Answers I have a few questions: What is Wikia VSTF and where is it located? What are correctional buildings and where are they? Do you even know where I live? Thanks, --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 21:12, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Please sign your posts properly please, with the four tildes. Adding a comment but not signing it properly is against Logopedia rules. Wikia VSTF is a group of Wikia users who volunteered to keep Wikia clear and spam-free. I won't tell you where they are located though. Correctional buildings (or facilities) are prisons that you should spend in order to recap what the problems are. Still, I will not tell you where they are located. Also, based on where you are located from, I can't tell you either. So, it appears that I can never answer location questions based on how I do. Also, I have another question: What is wrong with not putting a title on that talk? Answer: It affects our stability. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 21:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) First of all, I have no problems whatsoever. I am autistic. Secondly, I don't want to go to prison, because I will miss my VeggieTales, family and more. More importantly, I have a YouTube channel called robowil m and I really don't wanna have anything bad happen, and email me at wmgmacct@gmail.com if you have any questions. -- User:TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo (User talk:TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo) Qwestin Can you send me to a correctional building? My house address is 240 Creekside Dr. Belleville MI 48111. --TenkaiKnightsYes CaillouNo 22:24, July 25, 2015 (UTC) If you can sign your comment correctly, Wikia will. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 04:20, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for updating Bounty Logos and youtube stuff.Logofan8253 (talk) 04:17, July 26, 2015 (UTC)Tristan How can I be thanked for that?! You just uploaded way too much stuff on YouTube, which is not worth even one thanks! Also, Bounty pages without a proper logo! I feel like I've caught you on an "Adding too much stuff" warning card! Don't add one more photo on YouTube or I will catch you off-guard. Thanks. --Robertnvabeach (talk) 04:19, July 26, 2015 (UTC)